


Instead Of Pushing My Buttons Push These Buttons Instead

by FusionFollower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Grian's adorable again and Mumbo can't take it, Just the youtube personas guys not the real people, M/M, Mumbo and Grian have a little fight, One-Shot, but I swear it ends happily, but they make up, okay this ended up having a little angst, takes place in like season 7, takes place in minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Grian has a thing about pushing buttons.Mumbo creates a solution.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 321





	Instead Of Pushing My Buttons Push These Buttons Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not shipping the real people, just the minecraft personas.

Sometimes Grian just couldn't help himself.

When you see a button, you have to press it, you just do, even if everything about the situation is telling you not to do it.

Grian and Mumbo's relationship had...special rules.

It wasn't the typical rules, they had no problem choosing who did what chore during the day (although they both had a tendency to try and spoil each other by doing everything) and they never really had issues with each others habits or ways of living no matter how strange or different from their own.

But when it came to their redstone and building projects, these rules were absolute.

Mumbo wasn't allowed anywhere near Grian's building supplies, this was mostly due to Mumbo always having redstone dust all over him and Grian being worried about it staining the blocks.

Fair enough. 

Well, Grian wasn't allowed near Mumbo's redstone, because Grian had this thing about buttons, if there was a button or a lever or any sort of thing that would trigger a machine, Grian would find it and use it.

Thus, their rules about staying away from each other's work were born.

Only problem is, when Grian wanted to find Mumbo, he found his redstone project by accident.

It appeared to be some kind of farm maybe? Grian couldn't tell. But what he could tell was that there was an entire panel of buttons.

Buttons just waiting to be pressed. 

Grian took a slow step forward towards the contraption, his hands just itching to press the buttons.

He shouldn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

Grian pressed the button.

When it didn't do anything, he frowned and randomly pressed some of the others, smiling a little at the fun button pressing sounds they made. "Hehe..."

But while he was playing with the buttons, he didn't notice someone opening the door and entering the room. But he froze in his tracks when someone spoke. "Grian!?"

Letting out a shriek, Grian spun around to stare at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Mumbo was giving him that narrowed-eyed look of disapproval that Grian hated.

"H-Hey Mumbo...how are things?" He tried sheepishly.

Mumbo stormed over and gently moved Grian aside to look at the machine, then he paled. "Grian...please, I beg of you, tell me you pressed these buttons in order from left to right?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Grian this machine was making specific potions for me, and now they're all messed up!" Mumbo exclaimed in frustration, taking a look in the chest and seeing bottles filled with gross murky liquids. He looked down sadly. "They're ruined!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Grian tried nervously, fiddling with his hands as he looked down shamefully.

Mumbo sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's fine...just...leave me to my buisness okay? I need to fix the machine before it wastes anymore items." With that, Mumbo got to work as if Grian had already left.

"Right..." Mumbo tried to ignore the pain in his chest when he heard Grian's voice crack as he left. He felt bad, Mumbo knew he felt bad, he never meant to ruin Mumbo's work when he did things like this, it just sometimes got a little frustrating.

But then, as Mumbo worked on cleaning out the ruined potions, an idea struck him and he had to start it immedientally.

* * *

Mumbo stepped into the house he and Grian shared quietly, hoping Grian was home. Mumbo hadn't returned in nearly two days, wanting to work nonstop on his surprise. "Grian?" He called.

He heard sniffling noises coming from the bedroom and quickly walked down the hall. He found Grian curled up on their bed.

He was curled up on Mumbo's side, wearing one of Mumbo's jackets over his shirt as he shoved his face into a pillow to try and hide the fact that he was trying.

"Love?..." Mumbo tried gently, stepping over and sitting on the bed.

Grian jumped a little at the voice and his head shot up, looking at Mumbo tearfully. "Y-You came back?"

"Of course I came back. Sorry I was out so long, I got stuck working on something and-" He started, only for Grian to tackle him in a hug, causing them both to fall back onto the bed.

"What's wrong with you!? You left without saying anything to anyone after our fight and...and I thought...I-I'm so sorry Mumbo, I'm sorry!" Grian sobbed, crying hard into Mumbo's chest.

Mumbo's eyes were wide as he stared at his boyfriend. He...never knew Grian could get this upset over him. "You're really this upset because you thought I left you?" He asked, just to be sure, as if he didn't truly believe.

Grian scowled at him as tears dribbled down his cheeks. "Of course I am y-you jerk!" He light punched Mumbo's chest, but refused to let go of him all the same, as if scared Mumbo would disappear again.

"Gosh Grian...I'm so sorry, I didn't even think it would affect you, hey, hey," Mumbo cupped Grian's face in his hands, making Grian look tearfully into Mumbo's eyes. Mumbo could see the pain and fear in them, the fear that he thought he lost the one he loved.

Mumbo would never let him feel that way again, never.

"I'm not gonna leave, ever. I am so in love with you I don't think I could even if I wanted too." Mumbo admitted with a chuckle, pressing his forehead against Grian's.

Grian gave a wobbly smile as he cried. "E-Even if I broke all of your redstone machines?"

"I'd rebuild every single one a thousand times if it meant I get to stay with you." Mumbo told him with a soft smile.

Grian shut his eyes tightly in hopes of stopping his tears as he smiled, ramming his head into Mumbo's chest. "I love you, you silly spoon."

"I love you too, you silly button masher." Mumbo teased, holding him tightly in his arms.

They stayed like that for multiple minutes before Mumbo spoke once again. "Listen, I have a surprise for you, I was working on something while I was gone, it was actually a gift, for you, as a way to say sorry and to also help this not happen again."

Grian tilted his head curiously. 

* * *

A machine was set up near by one of Mumbo's latest redstone projects, it had a bunch of noteblocks set up and redstone lamps along with a jukebox and three parrots.

Grian's eyes sparkled in delight as he stared at the machine, there was a panel with a bunch of different buttons and levers. "Whoa..."

"Click away Love, I thought this might help you not touch my redstone stuff, give it a good." Mumbo told him happily.

Grian wasted no time and ran to the contraption, sitting in the chair set up. He clicked some buttons and it turned the redstone lamps on and off, where as others played notes from the note blocks. There was also a chest filled with different music discs. He inserted one into the jukebox and began to happily dance with the parrots. "Haha, this is awesome!"

"Now you can play with that while I need to work yeah? And if you feel the urge to mess with something, just go to this machine okay?" Mumbo told him kindly.

Grian gave him a big grin, showing off his pearly whites as a cute blush sprouted on his cheeks. "I love it! This is the best thing you've ever made!" He continued clicking away.

Mumbo blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a tad embarrassed. If it made Grian happy, Mumbo would set up these machines all over the place, whatever it took to make him smile like that.

And to protect his redstone contraptions, that was a big part of this too.


End file.
